Supernova
by whovianpower
Summary: I saw something on Facebook that gave me the idea. Remember when the Doctor said he threw the manual in a supernova in "Amy's Choice"? Remember the last time there was a supernova on Doctor Who? "Doomsday" This is the missing scene from Doomsday. Just a one shot. Enjoy.


_**I'm sick, so I decided to write a bit. I'm actually feeling better already!  
I live for reviews!**_

* * *

_This is gonna be a tricky one...  
_The Doctor's eyes shot open as he glanced around the TARDIS. They were back! Or were they dreaming?  
Leadworth felt real too...  
He was up on his feet in seconds. Amy and Rory were too.  
"Oh, this is bad," he murmured. "I don't like this." He kicked the console in frustration and grimaced as an uncomfortable sensation shot up his leg. "Argh!" He cursed. "Never use force. You'll just embarrass yourself. Unless you're crossed," he added as an afterthought. "In which case, always use force."  
"Shall I run and get the manual?" Amy asked, trying to be helpful.  
The Doctor bit his lip as he limped slightly to the console.  
"I threw it in a supernova."  
"You threw the manual into a supernova?" Rory clarified. "Why?"  
"Because I disagreed with it!" the Doctor shot back. "Stop talking to me when I'm cross!"

* * *

_Flashback  
_  
"Will I ever see you again?" Rose whispered, tears in her eyes.  
"You can't," the Doctor replied sadly. He was shocked by how much he wanted to hug her, and never let her go.  
Rose sniffed, wiping her eyes.  
"What are you gonna do?" she asked.  
"Oh, I've got the TARDIS," the Doctor said in a normal tone, as if this wasn't goodbye. "Same old life, last of the Timelords."  
"On your own?" Rose asked. The Doctor nodded solemnly. Rose opened her mouth, and for a moment, nothing came out. "I-" she choked out. "I love you."  
She was being overcome with tears, and the Doctor felt some of his own being built behind his eyes.  
"Quite right, too," he murmured, emotion threatening to overcome him. "And I suppose," he whispered. He couldn't believe it. He was going to say it. "If it's one last chance to say it," he felt the words forming in his mouth. "Rose Tyler-"  
And that was when Rose's image evaporated.  
The words had been on the tip of his tongue. His mouth hung open slightly as a tear slithered down his cheek. The words sat in his throat, and he swallowed them as he realized it was too late.  
He sniffed, rocking back and forth from one foot to the other, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
He tugged on his earlobe as he was locked in his thoughts.  
He had to go back. He had to get back to her.  
But the TARDIS could never land in the Parallel World, not without shattering the whole of time and space.  
His thoughts went back a few minutes ago.  
_Can't you come through properly?  
The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse.  
So?  
_Did it matter if the universes collapsed? He would be with Rose again-  
"Shut up!" He snapped at himself aloud. "You can't!" He wiped his face with his hands again. "I can't."  
Or could he?  
Was there some sort of loophole?  
He found himself lifting up the grated floor, pulling out the chest labeled 'M'.  
"M for Macra," he whispered, pulling out a disembodied claw. "M for Magpie," he pulled out a tape in which the Wire resided. "M for- HA! TARDIS Manual!"  
He flipped the only copy of the book he had, flipping to the page about Parallel worlds.  
_While at one point it was possible to travel between parallel worlds, now it is impossible. If a TARDIS should force entry to another world, then the results could be catastrophic. Universes, not just the ones being traveled through, could fracture, and the whole of creation could fall apart-  
_"NO!" the Doctor shouted. "THERE HAS TO BE A WAY!"  
He read on, the more he read the more hopeless he felt.  
There was no way the Doctor would ever see Rose again.  
Never again.  
He shouted and screamed, throwing a tantrum. He clutched the manual in his fist so tightly his knuckles were turning white.  
He marched to the TARDIS doors, throwing them open. With one last look at the manual, he threw it out of the TARDIS, watching quietly as the book floated to the burning sun. As it touched a small flare, the book caught fire. He watched it burn as the ashes of the book floated into the supernova.  
With a heavy heart, he pushed the doors closed, and pushed the items into the box, putting the box back under the grated floor. He trudged around the console, flipping switches. He looked up suddenly, seeing a woman in white, facing the TARDIS doors.  
"What?" the Doctor whispered aloud. The figure of the bride turned around, letting out a squeak when she saw him.  
"What?" the Doctor repeated.  
"Who are you?" the bride demanded.  
"But-"  
"Where am I?"  
"What?"  
"What the hell is this place?"  
"What?"

* * *

The Doctor marched around the TARDIS as Rory and Amy tried to make sense of the situation.  
"Shall I run and get the manual?"  
"I threw it in a supernova."  
"You threw the manual in a supernova?" Rory repeated. "Why?"  
"Because I disagreed with it!" the Doctor shouted. In his head, he thought, _it told me I could never see Rose again. Never again._ He gave himself a secret smile.  
Oh how wrong it was.


End file.
